This invention relates generally to the temporary installation of dental matrix bands, and more particularly to devices for facilitating the easy and quick installation of such bands prior to effecting repair of the teeth.
Matrix bands are used extensively by dentists in repairing teeth, which repair includes the initial step of grinding away sufficient portions of the decayed portions of a tooth to result in an opening through any of the vertical wall surfaces of the tooth. After such decayed or damaged tooth removal, a matrix band is typically applied to fit circumferentially around the entire tooth and down to the gumline of the tooth, whereupon the matrix band is tightened around the entire tooth and held thusly under hoop stress. This configuration and arrangement provides a dam-like mold adjacent the opening in the wall of the tooth against which a filling material such as an amalgam may be compacted.
Modern matrix bands are formed of a thin strip of foil-like surgical stainless steel into a band which may be split at one point to include a retaining appliance for providing the tightening hoop stress previously described.
Because of the thinness and overall dimensions of such matrix bands, many times during installation as the matrix band is progressively positioned over the gingival margin of the prepared repair site, the band will catch at that point and require further tedious multi-fingered manipulation of the band to successfully further move the matrix band to its final position at the base of the tooth against the gums before tightening.
No instrument known to applicant has been provided or is known to applicant, except for the present invention, which in any way obviates the cumbersome and tedious manipulation which is typically required to effect the progressive movement of the matrix band into its repair position once it has caught on the gingival margin of the tooth repair site.
The present invention provides a dental instrument which facilitates the easy installation of matrix bands over the shoulder formed at the gingival margin caused by the removal of deteriorated tooth material. This invention easily and conveniently guides the lower margin of the matrix band over this gingival margin shoulder and then continues to progessively carry the matrix band to its seated position at the base of the tooth to be repaired and against the gums. The invention may also be provided in an array of positionings and configurations for the guide blade in relation to the handle of the invention such that gingival margin shoulders formed by deteriorated tooth removal at any side of the tooth may be conveniently bridged by the invention being placed and manipulated between the matrix band and the repair site.